


Sheep's Clothing

by JJJunky



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJunky/pseuds/JJJunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To court a fancy woman, Vin will have to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheep's Clothing

Sheep's Clothing  
By JJJunky

 

The sights and sounds of the stagecoach's approach reached Vin Tanner long before its actual appearance. Rising from his chair in front of the saloon, Vin ambled across the street to stand in the shadows between the newspaper office and the general store. As part of their job, the seven peacekeepers checked out visitors to Four Corners. They had discovered that knowledge could head off problems before they developed.

The stage slowed, easing to a stop in front of the general store. The cloud of dust that had been following the rapidly rolling wheels overtook it, coating everything in its path. Swatting at the dirt with his hat, the driver jumped down from his seat and opened the coach door. "Four Corners. All out for Four Corners."

From where he was standing, Vin could see the craggy face of a hard-looking man. Orphaned at five, Vin had learned to read people with the same ease others studied books. His instincts told him this man was trouble. Vin rested his hand on the butt of his Mare's Leg, preparing for the fight he anticipated. However, the man remained seated. The only passenger to disembark was a woman dressed in a fancy blue dress. The trim once white, was now a dirty brown with grime. Most of her bright blond hair was swept up beneath an elaborate hat sporting flowers and feathers. She was short in stature, the cut of her dress emphasized her tiny waist. An unhappy frown twisted the delicate features of her face as the driver helped her down from the coach.

"Are you sure this is Four Corners?" her soft voice inquired.

Catching the carpetbag the company guard threw down to him, the driver snapped in exasperation, "I'm sure."

"It's such a dirty little town."

"If'n you say so, lady." The driver set the bag at her feet and climbed back up to his seat.

"Wait!" A white-gloved hand reached out to him. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"The stage ta Denver should be here tomorrow or the next day."

"I can't stay here for a day or two," the young woman disgustedly snorted.

"That ain't my worry, lady. My job is ta git yah where ya wanna go. I done that." Flipping the reins to slap the horses on their backs, the driver started the coach in motion.

Vin had barely heard the conversation between the young woman and the stagecoach driver. He could not take his eyes off the living porcelain doll standing forlornly on the porch in front of the general store. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Swallowing nervously, he sauntered up to the woman and picked up her bag. "Kin I show ya ta the hotel, ma'am?"

A piercing scream rent the air; it was followed in quick succession by a second and then a third.

Alarmed by the fear he heard in the cries, Vin dropped the bag and pulled his gun. Crouching, he looked around searching for the danger that had evoked the reaction. There was nothing to cause such an effect.

Mrs. Potter quickly exited her store and crossed to the girl's side. She put a protective arm around the trembling shoulders. "My dear, what's wrong?"

"This . . . this . . .," stuttered the girl, "Neanderthal was stealing my bag."

Her eyes resting on the bag at Vin's feet, Mrs. Potter shook her head. "You're mistaken, my dear. This is Vin Tanner, one of the peacekeepers here in Four Corners."

Embarrassed when he realized he had been the source of the young woman's distress, Vin mumbled, "I were jus' tryin' ta help."

"I know you were." Mrs. Potter patted his arm. "Maybe I better show our new visitor the way to the hotel?" Picking up the carpetbag, the shopkeeper asked, "Would you watch the store for a few minutes, Vin?"

Touching two fingers to his hat, Vin nodded, too embarrassed to meet either woman's gaze. "Yes, ma'am."

Certain every eye in town was on him, Vin ducked gratefully into the concealment of the general store. From the safety of the empty premises, he watched as Mrs. Potter led the strange young woman to the hotel. The sway of the blue clad hips set his heart racing and made his mouth dry. He didn't look away until she disappeared inside the hotel. His cheeks flushed a bright red as it registered once again he had been the reason she had screamed with fear.

As he started to turn away, he saw his reflection in the window. He tried to see himself as she had seen him, but it didn't help. He saw nothing frightening in his appearance. It might be easier if he understood what Neanderthal meant. Chris Larabee and Josiah Sanchez could probably tell him, but both men were out of town.

That left only one person Vin felt comfortable enough to approach. He hesitated, realizing he might be opening himself up again to ridicule. When he had asked Ezra to write down a poem he had composed, the gambler had laughed in his face. Of course, Ezra had been drunk at the time and his mother had been in town. Vin understood how either of those conditions was likely to drive a man crazy. This time, when he talked to Ezra, he would just have to make sure his friend wasn't drunk and Maude wasn't around.

*****

Ezra Standish stared at the cards in exasperation. His luck was so bad recently, he was even losing at solitaire. Gathering the cards together, he absently shuffled as he stared at the scarred table. His fortune had been bad ever since his mother's last visit. Though he would like to blame her, he knew in all honesty, he couldn't. In the past, his mother's presence had brought him good luck as often as it had bad.

The only thing he had done differently in the past few weeks was anger a friend by laughing at him. Something he had never done before, mainly, because he had never had a real friend before. His face flushed red with remembered shame. Though Vin held no grudge, the Gods of Chance were apparently not as forgiving. Ezra wondered how long they would make him suffer for his crime.

"Hey, Ez."

Ezra jumped as the chair beside him was pulled out and Vin Tanner slipped into it. Ezra didn't bother to admonish the tracker for his silent approach. It was as much a part of the man as breathing. Besides, it was a necessary skill for a man with a price on his head. Ezra would do nothing to diminish his friend's odds of surviving.

"Mr. Tanner," greeted Ezra. He did not bother to try to make small talk. If he did, he would simply be ignored.

"Are ya sober, Ez?"

His hands halting their shuffling, Ezra stared at his colleague. "It is ten o'clock in the morning, Mr. Tanner. I may not be content with my present situation, but I have not needed to resort to drinking at this early hour, yet."

"Right." Vin looked around the saloon. "Is yer Ma in town?"

"Not that I am aware." Intrigued, Ezra watched as relief flashed across the normally placid face. "Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Tanner?"

"A woman jus' got off the stage . . . ."

"A pretty, young woman?" Ezra probed.

Blushing, Vin ducked his head and nodded. "I tried ta help her with her bag, but I jus' scared her. Mrs. Potter had ta come out and take her to the hotel."

This time it was Ezra who hid his face. He did not want Vin to see the anger he knew burned in his green eyes. He was afraid his friend might misinterpret the person his ire was directed towards.

"She called me a Neanderthal," continued Vin, oblivious to his companion's feelings.

Ezra bit his lip to keep from expressing his indignation at the woman's rude response. He had not been present to observe the confrontation, but he didn't need to be to know Vin had not deserved the offensive moniker. Though obviously smitten, Vin would have been the perfect gentleman no matter how vulgarly the young woman treated him. She did not know how lucky she was to have sparked Vin Tanner's interest. Most of the young women in Four Corners wished they could be so lucky.

In a voice that was barely audible, Vin asked, "Ez, what's a Neanderthal?"

Reluctantly, Ezra explained, "It is a name given to primitive man."

Vin sighed softly before acknowledging his gratitude. "Thanks, Ez." Pushing his chair back, he started to rise.

Putting a hand on Vin's arm, Ezra gently restrained him. "Vin, wait." The muscles beneath Ezra's grip tensed, but the arm was not withdrawn. "I can change the young woman's perception of you. If you'll let me."

Vin stared at Ezra without saying a word.

"I can get her to see past the clothes," clarified Ezra.

His gaze shifting to the street outside the saloon, Vin asked, "What would I have to do?"

"Just put yourself in my hands," Ezra encouraged.

"I reckon I trust ya enough to do that."

Amazed at how much Vin's words meant to him, Ezra cleared his throat and pushed back his chair. "Our first stop is the bathhouse."

"What for?"

"So you can take a bath."

"I just had one on Saturday."

"And it is now Thursday." Ezra physically lifted Vin from his chair. "Take my word for it, two baths in one week won't kill you."

Shaking his head, Vin pressed, "Are you sure?"

*****

Ezra dug through the back of his closet. His inability to part with quality merchandise would finally come in handy. A suit that had become too tight for him after the Chinese laundry shrank it should fit Vin perfectly. Finally uncovering the objects of his search, Ezra threw them on the bed.

"What's that?" Vin demanded from his perch next to the clothes.

Crossing to his dresser, Ezra pulled out a ruffled white shirt. "It's called a suit."

"What's it for?"

"For you."

His eyes opening wide, Vin rose and backed towards the door. "I best go on patrol."

"You take another step, Mr. Tanner and I'll tell our esteemed leader that it was you who told Mr. Wong to put starch in Mr. Larabee's underthings."

"You wouldn't."

"I don't make idle threats, Mr. Tanner."

Flopping back onto the bed, Vin whined, "I'm gonna look like a sissy in them clothes."

"I wear clothes like that," Ezra reminded him. "Do I look like a sissy?"

"Well..." drawled Vin.

"The point is, Mr. Tanner," Ezra hastily said, "if you want to attract a woman of class, you have to wear the same type of garments."

"I ain't wearin' no dress."

Ezra pushed his escaping friend back down onto the bed. "I said the same type," emphasized Ezra, "not the same outfit. Now get out of those things you're wearing."

"Ez. "

"You said you trusted me."

"I trust you with my life. This is another matter."

"Humor me."

Reluctantly, Vin nodded and began to take off his dusty clothes.

Using the same two fingers, Ezra picked up each article of clothing and holding it as far from his body as possible, he deposited it in his laundry basket. He was so intent on preventing his own attire from becoming soiled he barely paid attention as Vin donned the clean white shirt and deep blue suit. The ensemble was one Ezra had thought had not looked particularly good on himself, which was why he had not been overly upset with Mr. Wong - once the man promised to clean his other suits for free the next six months. Except for the pants being a bit long, it fit Vin perfectly. "Mr. Tanner," Ezra gasped.

"What's the matter?" demanded Vin. "Did I put somethin' on wrong?"

"On the contrary." Ezra guided Vin to the full length mirror on his armoire. "Look at yourself. You're a whole new man."

"I weren't unhappy with the old one." Vin stared at his reflection in the glass.

Ezra pulled Vin's long locks back. "Once we cut your hair and give you a shave, there won't be a woman in town who won't want to be seen on your arm. Even Buck will be envious."

"Cut my hair?!" Vin pulled away, protectively grabbing his scalp.

Seeing his opportunity for redemption with the Gods of Chance slipping through his fingers, Ezra used his trump card one more time. "You said you trusted me."

"Vin Tanner trusts you. I don't know who that man in the mirror is," Vin pointed to his reflection, "but it ain't me. I can't be no wolf in sheep's clothing."

Before he came to this town, before he met six remarkable men, Ezra would not have understood what Vin was saying and would have continued arguing. But some strange force had brought him to Four Corners and introduced him to these men. Disappointed, he crossed to his laundry basket. Picking it up, he dumped the contents on his bed. "I understand, Mr. Tanner."

*****

Vin leaned his chair back against the saloon wall. To anyone who didn't know him, it appeared as though he was taking a nap. The residents of the small town knew better.

The stagecoach heading north drew up in front of the general store. The young woman Vin had seen the day before exited the hotel. The manager's teenage son followed behind with her bag. Vin saw her send a nervous glance in his direction. She was as beautiful today in an emerald dress as she had been the day before. Vin's heart beat faster and his mouth felt as though he had swallowed a desert. But he stayed where he was, not offering to lend a hand, even when she stumbled entering the coach. He had learned his lesson. He could not be something he wasn't, not even for an attractive woman.


End file.
